Complications
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: [The Tumblr Faultline 36] Anonymous: Johnlock #13 Co-stars AU


**Third fill for the send me a ship and a number (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, post/****100786921683****) prompt list, originally received 2014-10-23.**

* * *

Harry's office was dark when she finally slipped inside, breathing a sigh of relief at escaping the film's PR team as she leaned against the closed door.

"You have to-"

She screamed and dropped her wine glass, the sound of it splintering on the ground acting in harmony to her uncontrollably audible fear. Her shaking hand found the light switch and revealed her brother sprawled on the couch against the wall.

"God_damn_ it, Johnny!" she shouted with a stomp of her high heel on the wood flooring, her heart pounding in her chest so hard that she could almost hear it pulsing in her ears. "What are you doing in here?!"

"You have to break the contract," John said, staring blankly out the unshuttered window, his words tripping Harry's heart rate a second time.

"Break the contract?! What? Why?" she exclaimed, tottering faintly over to her desk where she plopped unceremoniously into her chair, pencil skirt be damned. "Johnny, you've never been happier on a set! Hell, before we even started I never saw you more excited to work on a film! What the fuck changed? Is someone harassing you?"

"What?" Her little brother frowned, finally breaking from his stupor and turning to look at her. "No, nothing like that. And yeah, sure, I've never been happier on set, I've never worked with a crew or other actors that I liked more, but I can't do this scene."

For a long minute, Harry just stared at him uncomprehendingly, trying to remember what they were going to be filming that day before she finally just pulled her copy of the script out of her purse. Each scene was tagged with colourful sticky notes, detailing dates, times, and places of where everything was going to be filmed, and she rapidly flipped through the pages to find today's scene.

"The sex scene?" she clarified, glancing up at John, who she was only now realising was looking a bit pale, the skin under his eyes dark like he'd gotten the make-up done for a black eye. The man nodded, eyes distant, and didn't elaborate. "Why?" Harry pressed. "It's not your first sex scene with a man. You can do this."

"No, Harry, I can't," John sighed, bringing his hand to his face and scrubbing hard.

The familiar but rare motion startled her, and she felt worry well in her calming heart. "You okay, Johnny?" she asked, getting back to her feet and skirting broken glass and spilled wine on her way to her brother. "Last time you looked like that was when you found out about mom and dad's accident."

"You mean dad's accident and mom's murder," her stubborn brother murmured back. She sighed, but didn't press the issue- dad's drinking habits and subsequent behaviour had made life for Johnny a living hell before they'd bailed out for a life of fame, fortune, and ultimately, physical and mental health.

"You're avoiding the topic, Johnny," she shot back. He just sighed and looked away from her. "C'mon. Tell big sis here. What's different about this sex scene that you haven't done before?"

"It's with _Sherlock Holmes_!" he scoffed, standing up with an angry huff, striding away from her and the couch, only to turn on his heel and pace back towards her. She let him have a few more circuits before she stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"And what's wrong with Sherlock Holmes?" she asked softly. "I thought you two got along? In fact, I was talking to his manager, the sexy _Irene_-"

"Harry..." John interrupted warningly, cutting her off before she could get a little too deep into one of her fantasies.

"Sorry," she grinned. "Anyway, I was talking to Irene, and Sherlock has _never_ been so agreeable on set. He seems to have taken to you well."

"Well, I'm the only one who doesn't seem to think he's a- a freak," he growled, propping his hands on his hips and looking down at his feet.

"Okay. So… Still not seeing why you can't do the sex scene with 's not even a weird one like that pile 50 Shades. The kinkiest it gets is you laying face-down as he 'takes' you from behind. Director might have him push down on your shoulders or hold your wrists, if she thinks the chemistry calls for it, but that's not really that new either."

"Chemistry is the last problem on my mind," John muttered under his breath, but not low enough for her to not hear him.

Harry frowned. "Okay, so if chemistry isn't the problem-"

"Just drop it, Harry!" he shouted, startling her. "Just cancel my damn contract!"

"Tell me why!" she shouted back.

"Because I love him!"

She stared at him for a long minute. "So?"

He stared back. "'_So_'? Harry! For fuck's sake, he's not interested!"

"And how would you know? Did you ask?" Harry pointed out, finally sitting back on the couch, wishing she still had her glass of wine in her hand. She'd have to get another one once she finally straightened out her daft little brother, well, not quite 'straightened'.

"Why ask and ruin the friendship?" John shrugged, a look of deep despair deepening the lines in his face. "Besides, he's a known celibate, asexual, whatever. Something he says in every interview, whether they ask about him or not. He's never even been seen slipping into some shady motel!" Now he raised his hand back to his face, covering it from his sister's sight. She had to lock her limbs to keep from reaching out for contact she'd never known him to need or want. "I'm not going to risk our friendship by forcing my feelings on him and turn tomorrow's scene into some... cheap pornography. I can't help it, Harry. When it comes to him, I'm not strong enough…"

Harry couldn't help herself any longer. She lurched forward and pulled the man into her arms, wrapping him up tight and pushing his face into her shoulder. "He could be demi?" she offered, trying to maker her voice as comforting as it could be, stroking her hand up and down his back.

A heavy breath tickled her neck and her little brother seemed to collapse into himself in her embrace. "Harry, I only recently realised there was something besides 'straight' and gay', and only recently came to terms with the fact that I'm- I'm duo-sexual-"

"Bisexual, honey."

"-so I have no idea what 'demi' is," he steamrolled right over her, ignoring that she'd spoken at all. Safe away from his view, she pressed her lips to his hair and smiled, tightening her arms around him.

"Demi is when you're not sexually attracted to someone until you form a bond with them," she educated, leaving one arm curled around his shoulders and raising the other to pet his hair. It made her feel like they were kids again, hiding in her closet away from their father's drunken rage, little Johnny small and shaking and terrified, clutching her as if she was the only thing keeping him sane. Thirty years later, he wasn't so small any more, but he was still using his big sister as an anchor, this time for his surprise sexual crisis. "Considering how off-putting Sherlock's personality is, you could be the first person to get this close to him."

"Or I could be his first actual friend, and telling him will just drive him away," John ground out under her chin, his body growing tense again. "In which case I'll lose the most important relationship I've ever had. Or I can keep my mouth shut now and make an arse of myself and my career when I can't keep it together with him sliding all over my back like that."

"An apparently unconsidered outcome would be telling me and confirming that your affections are requited."

"Fuck!" Harry shouted in surprise at the deep voice from her doorway, jumping away from John so quickly that she tripped and tumbled back to the couch. She might have have been embarrassed if anyone had been looking at her, but her brother and his co-star only had eyes for one another, as usual. She surreptitiously attempted to make herself smaller and tucked away as Sherlock stepped forward, his shoes crunching over the shattered glass soaked in spilled wine that she'd forgotten about.

"'Requited'?" John echoed, face pale but eyes twinkling as a flush collected in the higher curves of his cheeks.

"Mhm," the taller man hummed, stepping nearly flush with her brother's chest as long fingers gathered thick ones.

"Still going to make an arse of myself tomorrow," the older man groused, his face now a bright, flaming red that Harry had never seen before. She thought it was adorable.

"Mrs Hudson is quite progressive for a director. I'm sure she won't mind if I actually-" Sherlock's head dipped into her little brother's neck, and she could almost feel the whisper of breath against her own skin, making her shiver. "-_fuck_ you on camera."

"Fuck," she whispered under her breath, licking her lips as her brother's lips hitched. She had never been into penises, but hell if that baritone all low and rumbly wasn't making her panties a bit damp. She could only imagine what it was doing to poor, freshly-bi Johnny who'd fallen in love with his insanely hot and talented co-star.

"Though if you are doubtful that you'll make it, we can put a cock cage on you beforehand. A plastic one will be a tad more discreet, but a metal one will look better on you, I'm sure." John moaned, a low and helpless sound, and Harry took that as her cue to leave.

She carefully worked herself off the couch and practically tiptoed out of the room, and she winced at the sound of a sloppy kiss behind her. The couch thumped against the wall as she closed the door behind her and beat a hasty escape.

FIN

* * *

**When I was working the previous prompt, the Destiel celebrity/fan, I almost mixed it up with this prompt and previous prompt was almost a porn stars AU. So this one almost was too, and then I forgot. lol So porn stars AU is a different WIP which will, eventually, find life. The fill (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, post/116091885813) and the other post (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, post/116091903663). Tschüß.**


End file.
